Salvación
by chipikroou
Summary: Moriría asesinada, lo sabía… y nadie podría ayudarla.


**Salvación**

 **.**

Moriría asesinada, lo sabía… y nadie podría ayudarla.

 **.**

Moriría…

Lo sabía, la hemorragia de su pierna sangrante se lo indicaba.

Sería fría y cruelmente asesinada. Moriría lejos de casa…

Lo que había comenzado como una misión de rastreo conjunta entre la arena y la hoja, había terminado en caos cuando unos ninja no identificados les tendieron la emboscada, obligándolos a separarse, y por azares del destino ella había sido de los pocos que terminaron enfrentándose en soledad a un reducido grupo de ninjas renegados.

Y luego de quedarse sin chakra y haber sufrido una terrible lesión, su última alternativa había sido huir; pero le estaban pisando los talones, podía escucharlos… _podía sentirlos_.

Y entre más se moviera, más sangre perdía. Por donde mirara, siempre se encontraba con la misma salida: la muerte. Y aunque una muerte en batalla sería más honorable, que no sobrevivir sus heridas, no quería arrojar su vida de ese modo… aún tenía tantas cosas qué hacer, que demostrar.

Gruñó y apretó con las manos su herida, en un intento por volver a detener el sangrado, pero el sonido de algo cortar el viento la obligó a dar un torpe salto y vio la lluvia de kunai clavarse en el suelo, seguida de una explosión. Dolorida y débil rodó por el suelo. Sus manos soltaron la herida y la sangre no tardó en escurrir a la tierra, humedeciéndola… _marcándola_.

Estaba lejos de la aldea y tenía la certeza que ninguno de sus aliados se encontraba cerca.

Nadie podría ayudarla.

Mareada, intentó levantarse del piso, pero solo logró volver a caer. Sus manos se apoyaron sobre el suelo y sus ojos intentaron enfocar; escuchó voces llegarle lejanas desde algún lugar y luego una risa. Alguien la tomó por el flequillo y la obligó a levantar el rostro, lastimándole; las lagrimillas no tardaron en juntarse a lo largo de sus pestañas. El frío filo de un kunai rozó la piel de su cuello y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Había dado una buena batalla… su padre y el clan estarían orgullosos de ella… incluso Naruto.

Fue arrojada con fuerza al suelo y el sonido del metal cortando el viento le llegó demasiado tarde; sus ojos se abrieron grandes y fue imposible ignorar el filo de la katana que se extendía frente a ella. Siguió la lámina con su mirada, lentamente -temerosa-, hasta llegar a la empuñadura y notar que había alguien de pie sobre ella. Sus ojos siguieron recorriendo el cuerpo masculino, a pesar del intenso brillo del sol que se encontraba detrás de él. El corazón se le detuvo al llegar al rostro.

—No perdamos el tiempo con un ninja inútl.

Todos se dispersan.

Y ella puede ver como el color carmín desaparece lentamente de aquellos ojos, dejándolos negros y vacíos… profundos y terribles.

Los pasos de tres personas más, pasándoles de largo, hicieron eco alrededor de ellos. Uno de ellos tuvo el descaro de mirarle, sonriente; los otros no parecieron notarla en el suelo y se perdieron pronto entre los árboles. Sus ojos volvieron a mirar, inevitablemente, los ojos negros que no se han alejado de ella en ningún momento… tragaría saliva con dificultad, de no tener la boca y la garganta tan secas.

—Sasuke… —susurra.

La consciencia se le escapa con esa palabra.

—Hinata.

Le reconoce, enfundando su katana. Los ojos blancos se cierran lentamente y lo último que ven es la espalda del vengador, alejándose lentamente y perdiéndose entre los árboles.

Al abrir los ojos se encuentra sola de nuevo y es de noche, no logra recordar los últimos eventos, así que no comprende cómo es que no le han asesinado y no tarda mucho en darse cuenta de la calidad en la que se encuentra su cuerpo.

Tocó suavemente la pierna dolorida y es, entonces, cuando nota el torniquete que le ha salvado.

Y mira el bosque… pero no recuerda.

* * *

 **Holo…**

No es un SasuHina, como tal… pero es algo \o/ *suspira*. Ya lo había publicado con Pinwik pero lo borré ;-; Si ya lo leyeron, lo siento, si no lo han leído, espero les guste :D No sé porque al describir los ojos de Sasuke sentí que ya lo había hecho antes ._. ¡En fin!

 _Sábado, 25 de agosto de 2018._


End file.
